Providing scene illumination for films that are set in times that pre-date electrical lighting is difficult because electrical lights cannot appear on camera. For nighttime scenes, candles are often used—both as props and as scene lighting. However, typical wax candles are problematic for several reasons. Because wax candles burn down (i.e., become shorter as they burn), it is difficult to maintain continuity (i.e., a consistent candle height) over many different takes which may occur over many hours and days. Further, a standard wax candle may not emit a sufficient amount of light. Additionally, wax candles emit a light that is considered too yellow for scene lighting. It is known to use double-wick wax candles to increase the light output. However, double-wick candles burn down more quickly than single-wick candles, thus exacerbating the continuity problem. Double-wick candles also produce a great deal of smoke and soot.
Artificial, gas-burning candles may also be used in such films. However, known artificial candles are also problematic. Artificial candles fueled by butane emit light that appears too blue on film. Further, butane candles do not emit a consistent amount of light as the fuel supply decreases and the gas pressure therefore decreases.
Therefore it would be desirable to have an improved artificial candle capable of providing a sufficient, consistent light output